It's All Just A Game
by rumcandy
Summary: Okay, I'm sure it's in the wrong section...but I needed to put this somewhere. It is my own story with my own people...yeah...I can't write summaries...


"Its All Just A Game"

By: Audrey Smith

"I told you already! I know _nothing_!" yelled the fugitive that was tied to the chair. The police chief, Lieutenant Jackson, heaved a resignated, almost pitiful sigh as he looked at him. "Send him in." he said regretfully.

The large metal door swung open. In the doorway, stood a tall man, well, he looked more of a boy than a man, with golden blonde hair that hung down into cold, merciless, steel gray eyes. Those eyes…

"Johnathan Joel, meet your interrogator." Said Jackson. The chained prisoner looked at the man, looked at fear, and death itself. The black tattoo of an ace of spades did not sit well with him. It gave the man an air of danger. Death incarnate…

The man spoke, the cool air of his voice chilling the room with every word, "You are dismissed…Lieutenant." He said. A chill was apparent as it ran up the spine of the police chief, "Y-yes sir!" he stammered. He slowly backed out and closed the metal door.

"You'll get nothing out of me! Not even in death!" yelled the fugitive. The steel-eyed man looked at him calmly, "How 'bout a game?" he said, beginning to pull something from inside his long, layered, cloak-like overcoat. Johnathan eyed him suspiciously, "what kind of game?" he asked slowly.

The object was revealed and his eyes widened. "Just a little game of…" he held up a white pistol with the ace of spades on the side, "Russian Roulette." His eyes flashed with excitement. "You're familiar with it I assume?"

He in fact had been. The deadly game was the reason that he was in this mess.

He had loaded the gun with not one, but four bullets, the barrel holds five. First it was his "friend" George, then Lennard, then Joe, then his wife Ysabel. What the cops didn't know, was why. John wasn't even sure of _why_ himself. The lust of blood has been in his family for generations. The men in the family were referred to as "black-widows". They'd kill their wives and collect the life insurance, or go to jail. His generation, was not lucky in the killing aspect and always ended up getting killed themselves. But this guy wouldn't know about the game that he had won…would he?

"You go first." He stated boldly, trying to mask the guilt in his voice, but his eyes betrayed it brightly. The gray-eyed man looked at him, amusement danced within the cold depths.

"Apparently not. You see, I play Russian Roulette _my_ way, and with my way, there's only one player." A menacingly calm look of entertainment crossed his face as he loaded one bullet, spun the barrel, and clicked it back into place. He then placed the tip of it to Johnathan's temple, "This is how you play." He cocked the gun, fear jolted through Johnathan's veins. Click. John yelled in fright. To his surprise, nothing happened. "Sweet Jesus!" He yelled, "Hey man, stop fucking with me, I have a family!" The gun was cocked again. Click. Another jolt of fear surged through him as the adrenaline continued to rise. "My family needs me to provide for them!" The gun cocked again. Click. The fear continued to build. "My son Anthony is sick! I need to get money to pay for his medicine!" The gun was cocked once again. Click. "AGH! Please stop!" The gun was again cocked. Click. "Oh God please! Forgive me! Ysabel! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The gun was cocked one more time, The steel-eyed man leaned down and whispered in John's ear, venom dripping from every word, "This is how you play Russian Roulette…This is the death card…" he pulled the trigger and in a bang and a splat of blood on the wall, Johnathan was executed.

The man replaced his gun into his holster and turned around, "Don't gamble unless you can pay when you loose." He said to the corpse that lay behind him. He then walked out the heavy metal doors and made his way to the streets outside.

The Lieutenant stopped him, "Excuse me General Roulette, was it right to do that without extracting more information?" he asked. The gray-eyed man known as Roulette, turned to look at the police chief, "The man was out of his mind. Kept goin' on about his 'family' and some girl named 'Ysabel'. It was best to put him out of his misery." The Lieutenant looked at him funny, "Are you sure it's not you whose the blood luster?" Roulette turned towards the door again, "Its all just a game. No winner. No looser. It always ends with a bang." He said before walking out the revolving doors, and disappearing into the crowded streets.

The End 


End file.
